THE ADDAMS FAMILY MINUS ONE
by ma.aane
Summary: The Addams family. Ever since, the Addamses are together… but one time, an intruder entered their family. They never thought that they of almost lost one of the most important member and person of the family… Morticia Frump Addams.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Morticia woke up early. So early that Thing is not even awake. Instead of returning back to sleep, Morticia just lay upright on the bed letting the time go by and waiting for Gomez to be awake.

After a few moments, her beloved husband was still not awake so she decided to go down the stairs to make her a tea, instead. While putting on her robe, she took a slight look at her husband. Then suddenly, a thought brush over her.

_ What if I don't have my Gomez in my life?_

But she put aside the thought and proceeded downstairs. As she passed the grandfather's clock, she noticed the time – 6:30 am.

_No wonder everyone is still asleep_, she thought.

After she poured tea in her teacup, Morticia went back upstairs to her bedroom. She was half expecting that Gomez is now awake. However, she knew better. Therefore, when she opened their bedroom door, it did not surprise her that her beloved husband is still sleeping peacefully.

Morticia, not trying hard to move quietly, settled to a wicker chair by the window. She was just staring outside and sipping her tea little by little.

Even in her deepest thoughts, Morticia is still aware in her surroundings; therefore, she can feel Gomez creeping slowly to her back. She knew exactly what he is going to do. So, she just kept on staring outside, not moving.

Gomez, on the other hand, is easily teased on the way his wife was poised. Her back is so curved forward that you can trace a capital 'S' on it. Every time he sees her like that, he quivers inside, making him want to kiss his wife.

He really tries hard to be quiet, but he knew that his Morticia can sense him all right. When he is one foot away from her, he leaned forward to kiss the most ticklish part of her body – her pale neck.

Every thing happened so fast. He kissed Morticia's neck very quickly that made her startled and she stood up. Then she started to fall from her chair. With a flourish move of him, she landed on his arms with her own arms around his neck.

The kiss on the neck really startled Morticia. It is true that she can sense every thing around her, but she got surprised because after all those years she was married to Gomez, it is the first time he kissed her neck. He normally would just kiss her shoulder or any part near but not her neck. She knew that he perfectly knows that she is very ticklish in that part.

Still on the smiling slyly Gomez's arms, she stared at him. Her face was between puzzled and adoration.

"Why did you kissed me there?" asked her. "You know I get tickled easily on that part. And this is the first time since we married each other that you've done that… or have you forgotten that?"

"Cara Mia," replied him still smiling. He touched her face lovingly before answering. "Of course I know that. I think I know all about you. I just wanted to try something new. And I just wanted to hold you this way."

She laughed teasingly. "Mon Cher, why didn't you just say so? Even without kissing me on the neck, you can still hold me this way."

"I am sorry my dearest," he said wearing a hurt puppy look. "I won't do it again."

"Oh, do not apologize Gomez, dear. I do not really hate it. In fact… I, should I say, love it," she said feeling the support of him on her slender body. Then she smiled at him to take away his hurt puppy look and said in a low, icy voice, "Mon Cher."

"Cara Mia," he replied smiling also. Then slowly, he inched closer to her. Their lips met. They kissed as if they are hungry for each other.

"Is it morning again?" whined Wednesday when she woke up. Still sleepy, she went to the bathroom to do her morning shower.

_I hope Father will not make me take care for Pubert tonight_, she thought.

Unlike her mother, Wednesday is not a morning person. She prefers to sleep until breakfast than to wake up early, have a tea and stare outside or if not, worry. However, even thought she does love to sleep, she is like Morticia in some way. When they wake up, they are in a very good mood.

After she dried off, Wednesday used her robe like Morticia's to cover her pale body then she proceeded to her room to change.

After she had put on one of her elegant black dress, she went downstairs to join the other members of the family for breakfast.

As she walks into the dining room, she saw her father, who is holding her mother's hand, smiling at her… and she knew exactly why. It is because he says that she looks and acts like her mother. She contradicts this observation, because for her, she is not beautiful, how much more as beautiful as Morticia?

Wednesday parted her lips for a smile but not quite. She slid to the chair next to Morticia's chair then she looked around the table. She noticed that her brothers, Pugsley and Pubert were not with them. She knew why Pugsley was missing; it is because he is supposed to steal the stop sign on the main road. This has been his morning tradition ever since he learned to walk. However, she was puzzled why Pubert was missing… and so was Morticia.

"Wednesday, do you know where Pubert is?" asked her mother.

"I would also like to ask you that, Mother. But no, I haven't seen him," replied Wednesday.

Minutes later, as Fester, who is now married to Dementia, was telling them that the hunting the night before was not good; Pugsley AND Pubert entered the dining room through the kitchen door. Pugsley was holding a traffic light while Pubert was holding a stop sign.

The sight surprised Morticia, Gomez, and Wednesday. First, Pubert was with Pugsley. Second, there was the traffic light. Before anyone can say a word, the air was filled with tremendous crash – it was the cars on the road! Morticia and Gomez's thoughts flew out the window when they heard the immense sound. Gomez was so happy that he cart wheeled around the room to his two sons. When he reached the boys, he hugged each of them tight. Morticia on the other hand, kept her poise, stood up carefully, and walked to her sons.

"That was magnificent!" Morticia said. "I was deeply worried when you were missing Pubert. I thought you two could give a good excuse for that, and you had! Now boys, I want you two to do that again tomorrow and the following days. Understand? It is your ritual. Now go on, play with your breakfast."

"Yes, Mother," Pugsley said.

"Thank you, Mother," Pubert said.

"Fester," called Gomez as the children walked to the table. "Are you and Dementia going anywhere tonight?"

"Well," started Fester. "We are going to hunt again tonight –"

"Can you cancel it?" asked Gomez.

"Why should they cancel it Gomez?" asked Morticia who has been listening to them since their talk started.

"Well, I am planning to take you away tonight, Tish" he replied.

"Oh, I do understand, darling. But there is Pubert. He has to be –" the index finger of him on her lips cut her off.

"That is why I am asking Fester and Dementia –" he started but it was Morticia's turn to interrupt him.

"No Gomez. They are not Nanny. And besides, I enjoy letting Pubert sleep," she said.

"Dementia used to be," he muttered but she heard him.

"Yes, she used to be. But not now," she said carefully. "And as I've said, I do enjoy putting Pubert to sleep."

"But it is me who does not enjoy not being able to go out with you," countered him but not too forceful for his wife.

"And what about our little Pubert?" she asked.

"What about Wednesday, Tish?" he suggested.

Morticia laughed softly. "Gomez Alonzo Addams. Where did you get that idea? Absolutely not! Wednesday will loathe you. Perhaps I will put Pubert to sleep first then we'd go out?"

"As long as we will go out," replied Gomez.

"Of course, Dear," she said as she watched Gomez head to the conservatory. Then she made herself another cup of tea and went upstairs to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

After a tough game of chess with Thing, Gomez went back inside the house. He saw Wednesday deep in conversation on the telephone. His wild guess was that Joel was on the other end of the line. Even though he is jealous of his daughter's affection for Joel, he put the thought aside and went to the staircase to go to their room.

On the staircase, he saw Pugsley and Pubert fencing with his swords.

"Who is winning?" he asked the boys.

"I am!" answered Pubert proudly.

"Oh, no! I am!" countered Pugsley.

He just smiled at his sons and proceeded up the stairs to their bedroom.

As he entered the room, he was about to ask Morticia if she was in the mood to go to the cemetery however, he saw her sleeping peacefully by the windowsill. The teacup was by the coffee table.

_Morticia must be exhausted of often worrying_, he thought. _Maybe there is something wrong with her. I will ask her later_, worried him.

Moving closer to her, he fetched his beautiful wife as if she weighs nothing. While walking to their bed, he gazed on the face of her.

_My wife is really beautiful_, he thought.

He put her down the bed and then he covered her with a black blanket. For a moment, he was carried away by the beauty of her; he just stood there, unable to move and just fixed his eyes on his wife.

Then he noticed a strand of her hair on her face so he moved forward to put it aside. As he came nearer to her, a thought brushed over him.

_How will I live without my Morticia?_

However, he pushed the thought out of his mind.

Morticia, who was sleeping peacefully, woke up right after he put the strand of hair away from her face. When she saw him, she just smiled at him.

"You look and are beautiful," he said complementing her.

As if she did not hear him, Morticia picked up an old photo album at the night table beside her. She peered inside. Gomez sat next to her and also looked inside the photo album.

Then, he realized that the photo album was his. Meaning ALL the photos inside were all photos of Morticia. Moreover, Morticia does not know that. He was about to stop her from opening it but it is too late; Morticia had already seen the first photo. It was she, of course, standing in front of the crowd. Everyone around her is staring at her.

She was puzzled. "When…? How…? Gomez, I do not remember this. When is this? How did you get my picture?" she flipped the photo album then hesitated. "I mean my pictures?"

"I am really in love with you during the funeral, Tish. Even now," he added. "That I asked somebody to take your pictures," he answered with a sly grin.

"You clever, handsome man…" she said slowly. "But I do not remember when this was."

He moved closer to her and placed his hand over hers.

"That was during the march to the church. That is the first time I saw you," he answered.

"Love at first sight?" she asked smiling fondly at him.

"I guess," he answered rather sheepishly.

Then she moved the page of the photo album. "How about this photo?"

In the picture, Morticia was sitting with her back curved forward wherein you can trace an 'S'.

"That was during the eulogy," replied Gomez.

The next picture has caught Morticia looking somewhere on her far left side. Her eyes are very dreamy.

"I do not remember that," he admitted.

"How will you remember that?" she asked. Then suddenly her eyes became as dreamy as her picture and she looked at him, her eyelids battering.

"Tish," he said warningly with a hint of in what-is-going-on tone in his voice.

"That was the time when I first saw you. I can say that it was love at first sight as well. I did not know someone took my picture because I was staring intently at you. I cannot just take my eyes off you. You are too handsome… until now," said her leaning closer to him, who was chewing his lips to prevent himself from saying or doing anything too much for his wife.

As ever, Morticia is teasing Gomez again by one of her special looks intended only for him. But now, he really cannot stop himself.

"Cara Mia," he breathed.

Shaking her head, she replied with a smile, "Mon Cher."

Then he made a mad grabbed her hips and kissed her as passionately as ever. Morticia, on the hand, could not resist his kiss so she kissed him back.

"It is already dusk," he said panting after they kissed. "Let us go to the cemetery?"

"Just a minute, Darling," Morticia said. "Let me just get and wear my cloak." Then she went to the dressing room.

Few minutes later, she emerged out the dressing room already wearing her cloak.

Gomez, feeling silly, walked straight to her. He extended his arm to her and said, "Shall we?"

She laughed cruelly and raised her head. Instead of taking her husband's arm, she straightens her body and moved forward to take a step out the door – leaving him behind. But, as she reached the door, she stopped short. She turned to him.

"I don't want to go to the graveyard," she said. "Can we just go to the conservatory?"

"As you wish, Ms. Frump," bowed Gomez while calling Morticia by her maiden name. Then again, he extended his arm out to her. And again, she avoided his offer and walked out laughing slightly.

Of course, she let him catch up on her. Then holding hands, they went down the stairs. They met Wednesday on the foot of the stairs.

"Hello, Mother," Wednesday said. "Hello Father."

"Hello Wednesday," replied Morticia.

"Mother, Father," said Wednesday. "May I invite Joel here today?" By this time, she was clasping her hands very tight that Morticia feared that her red fingernails might scratch her pristine, pale skin.

She knew right away that her daughter was nervous.

"N–" started Gomez but Morticia cut him short who answered, "Yes."

After she got permission, she went off to the telephone to phone Joel.

"Hello?" said Wednesday when someone in the other end answered the phone.

"Hello, Glicker Residence," a woman answered.

"Hello," said Wednesday. "Is Joel there? May I speak with him?

"Oh, Joel!" exclaimed the woman.

_It must be Mrs. Glicker_, thought Wednesday.

"Who is this please?"

"Wednesday. Wednesday Addams," she replied.

"He'll be right over," said Mrs. Glicker. "Joel! Wednesday is on the phone!"

She heard a faint click then Joel's voice. "Wednesday? Who– why are you calling?" he stuttered.

"Can you drive over?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

Joel, however, did not sense the tone of her voice. "Uh… sure! I'll be there in thirty minutes. Bye!" he replied.

She put down the phone and waited for him. 

On the other hand, Morticia and Gomez had reached the conservatory.

"Gomez, were you about to say 'no' to Wednesday earlier? If so, why?" asked Morticia. "Don't answer," she said softly. "I know you are jealous of Wednesday's affections for Joel even if you don't say so. Nevertheless, Wednesday loves him and Joel loves her back! Please, do not stop their love for each other. Come to think of it, someone is stopping us – both of us – on having each other. You would not like that," then she added with narrowed eyes. "Would you?"

Before answering his wife, Gomez held her hand and he kissed it. "Of course, I won't."

"Now try to put your feet on Wednesday's shoes. You understand now your daughter's feelings, don't you?" she replied.

"Of course, I do, Cara Mia. But, I am her father!" he countered.

"And I am her mother," she replied. "Now do this for me… Or I will –,"she was cut off by the finger of him, for the second time, on her lips.

"I will do anything for you… just do not do anything to yourself," he pleaded.

"Of course I won't," she replied with a slight chuckle in her voice.

Wednesday, like her mother is very aware on her surroundings so when she felt that Gate opened, she knew that Joel already arrived.

She waited in her room until Lurch told her that Joel was already waiting for her downstairs.

"Hello, Wednesday," greeted Joel when Wednesday arrived.

"Hello," she replied.

There was an awkward long pause. Finally, Wednesday broke the silence.

"Let us go to the living room," she suggested.

"Okay," replied Joel. Suddenly he realized that Morticia had not greeted him. "Uh, Wednesday?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where are Pugsley, Pubert, Thing, your Uncle Fester, Dementia, Granny, Mr. Addams, and Mrs. Addams?" he asked.

"Well, Pugsley, Pubert, and Thing are playing in the dungeon. Uncle Fester and Dementia are outside, I think. Granny is in the kitchen. Mother and Father are in the conservatory," then she added, "Why did you ask?"

"Uh, no- nothing," stammered Joel. "I was just wondering why Mrs. Addams did not greet me when I came. Th- that's all," then he looked down at his shoes.

Again, she parted her lips into somewhat smile and proceeded to the living room.

Joel Glicker is Wednesday's boyfriend. She met him at Camp Chippewa when Debbie Jellinsky married Fester years ago. In Camp Chippewa, Joel, Wednesday, and Pugsley were outcasts.

Joel and Wednesday were deep in a conversation when Pugsley, Pubert, and Thing came into the living room.

"Hello Joel!" greeted Pugsley and Pubert cheerfully.

"Hello Pugsley, Pubert and Thing," replied Joel.

"Can you play with us?" asked Pubert hopefully.

Instead of answering Pubert right away, Joel looked at Wednesday who just shrugged. So Joel stood up and followed Pugsley, Pugsley, and Thing. Wednesday also stood up and followed them.

While walking, they passed Morticia and Gomez who greeted Joel.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Joel is here," said Morticia.

They have been talking about their past. Then there was a long silence. That was when she sensed that Joel arrived.

"Let us be polite to say hello," she continued. "Remember darling, our compromise. If you will be stubborn and not do this I have no choice but to… to kill myself."

That stopped Gomez, who was sitting stubbornly on the bench where they had been talking.

"Cara Mia!" he exclaimed, definitely surprised. "You will never do that, would you?" Then he stood up and ran to her side. He held her hand and kissed it. He kneeled on one knee in front of his wife and looked at her with worried face.

Before answering, she slithered to his thigh, in which he grunted slightly, and touched his face closer to hers.

"And if I do, Mon Cher," she said. "I will never be with you again. Being alive without you is like death. Just do it for me, and I am yours forever."

"You are already mine, Cara Mia," he replied leaning closer and closer to Morticia.

Meanwhile, Morticia just closed her eyes and tried to evade his act but her body was tightly supported by the strong but humble arms of her husband so she did nothing but kissed him back.

Minutes later, he helped straighten up and proceeded out. As they went out, they passed Wednesday, Joel, Pugsley, Pubert and Thing.

Right away, Wednesday got uneasy again. She clasps her hand tight once again.

"Hello Joel," said Morticia with a warm smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Addams," replied Joel. Then he made the first move, he extended his hand to Gomez who shook it with a smile.

At that sight, Wednesday loosened her grip on her hand. Then she caught a glance of her mother loosening her grip on her hand. When she removed one of her hand from the other hand, Wednesday noticed a vivid red mark. Wednesday smiled. But then, Morticia caught her daughter's smile so she followed her gaze – to her hand. Now she saw the red mark and smiled back at her eldest child.

After the children with Thing went to the graveyard, Morticia and Gomez went back to the conservatory. As soon as Gomez closed the door, he looked at Morticia who was smiling slyly.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I did not say anything," she replied with innocent eyes but she was still smiling.

"What's in your mind?" he asked, now smiling as well.

"Nothing," she replied never taking away her smile.

"Then, how come you are smiling?" questioned him while walking towards her.

"Nothing," she simply said.

And then, moving closer and closer to her, he fetched her. Then he carried her to their bedroom.

"Pubert!" called Granny. "Your playtime is over!"

"Good- bye Joel!" said Pubert before he went inside.

Joel waved and watched the little boy run inside the house.

"Now Pubert," Granny said. "You take your bath and then your mother will shackle you to bed." As Pubert ran away, she turned back to the entrance of the house.

"Pugsley!" Granny called. "Fester and Dementia are waiting for you."

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Pugsley. "We are supposed to hunt again tonight. Bye, Joel!"

"Bye, Pugsley," he replied.

"Has anybody saw Pugsley?" asked Fester.

"Uncle Fester! I am over here!" replied Pugsley while putting on his hunting gear.

"All right, but hurry up," he said. "And your mother said that no carcasses on the table are allowed."

"Alright!" he replied.

"Mama?" called Morticia while walking down the staircase.

"Morticia, I am here," replied Granny from the kitchen.

"Mama, where is Pubert?" Morticia asked after she found her mother. She was holding a pair of shackles.

"He was just taking his bed time bath," Granny replied. She stared at her daughter for a moment. "Why, you look very stunning in that dress."

Morticia was clad in a black long sleeved corset with sequins at the bottom.

"Thank you, Mama," she replied.

"Mother? Father?" called Wednesday from the living room.

"Yes, Wednesday?" asked Gomez emerging from nowhere.

"Father, may we, Joel and I, go out, um, tonight?" she asked clasping her hand again as tight as she could.

Morticia heard her daughter and was about to go out the kitchen when she saw her husband. Smiling to herself, she let her husband do the job. She stood by the doorway and watched out for what will happen.

"That is fine with me," Gomez said. "And I am sure so is to your mother so… go ahead."

Morticia never saw Wednesday's eyes brighten as a lantern in the darkness in all the years that she took care for her. Right away, she knew that her daughter was really happy.

"Really?" asked Wednesday echoing her mother's thoughts. "You mean it?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Why not?"

She was really happy that she hugged her father. The hug both surprised Gomez and Morticia, and also Joel because she almost never shows her affection to other people. Usually she speaks and acts blank.

Realizing that she hugged her father, Wednesday broke away and then she and her boyfriend went out the house.

Morticia was about to congratulate her husband when Pubert came rushing to her with a flood of water trailing behind him.

"I am finished Mother!" said Pubert proudly.

Looking intently at the pool of water gathering under her youngest son, Morticia smiled and looked at him.

"Pup!" she called Pubert by his nickname. Then she raised her hand revealing a pair of shackle. "Time for bed!"

"Okay!" replied Pubert.

"Tish?" called Gomez as he opened Pubert's bedroom door. "Shall we?"

"Wait Gomez. I'll just fetch my –," Morticia started but was interrupted when he held his hand up, revealing her cloak.

While walking out the house, Morticia snuggled closer to Gomez.

"I was really surprised at you," she said.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Because of the way you answered Wednesday and Joel earlier," she answered. "You really made your daughter happy." She added.

Then he opened the car door for her.

"I thought your soul would come out your body when you said those words," she paused. "'That is fine with me. And I am sure so is to your mother so… go ahead,'" she mimicked. They both laughed.

"It did," he answered.

"Really?" she asked with mock incredulity.

"Of course. It went right next to you,"

Morticia just laughed slightly at his answer.

During the ride, Morticia just laid her head on Gomez's shoulder. The ride was really silent, except for the turning of the car's tires.

But then, the car swerved into a different direction. Instead of their way to the bistro, Lurch took them into an area full of cotton trees. And then Lurch stopped the car in a halt – which worried Morticia because Lurch rarely does that.

"Gomez, where are we?" she asked looking around.

"I do not have the slightest idea," he replied.

But before Morticia can react, Lurch went out the car. But as it turned out, it was not Lurch – it was Charlotte Parr, a woman who was madly in love with Gomez. But he did not love, or even like her. She got deeply broken hearted when she learned that he married Morticia. She got insane and was sent to a mental hospital together with Flora and Fauna Amore. And now, she's gone loose.

Before she did anything, Charlotte said to Gomez, "I will make you marry me now!" Then she produced a handkerchief and covered Morticia's mouth and nose with it. In an instant, Morticia fainted. Then Charlotte held up a pistol in front of Gomez.

"Carry you're going to be ex- wife, Gomez," she said.

Gomez, knowing that his and Morticia's life are in stake, followed Charlotte's command and carried Morticia inside a small house in the woods. He placed his wife on one of the beds.

"Tie her," she commanded. Even if tying Morticia was way beyond his will, he still tied her because this insane woman might do something to her. He tied his wife as told. Even if tried to, the tightness of the rope was hard to untangle.

"Go into your damn car," ordered Charlotte, still pointing the pistol on him. After he got into the car, Charlotte smacked his head with her pistol. Feeling dizzy, his sight began to become hazy. Slowly, he fainted on the seat of his car. She smiled with satisfactory and went inside the house closing the door.

Thing, who followed them, saw everything. After Charlotte closed the door, he drove the car back home in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Gomez regained his consciousness at home. He saw everyone – including Joel – around him. Everyone, but Morticia. He sat up straight in the den couch. His head still hurts from the hit of Charlotte's gun. For another time, he scanned the room, but Morticia was nowhere in sight.

"Tish?" he asked hopefully. But everyone shook their heads sadly.

"Father?" asked Wednesday. "What really happened?" then she held her hands again so tight.

"Charlotte Parr, a woman who was said to love me but I didn't like back did this. I never even laid my eyes on her," answered Gomez clutching his head both because it hurts and he does not know what to do. "First she pretended to be Lurch and drove us into the woods. Then she stopped. She opened the car door on Morticia's side and fainted her. She commanded me to carry Morticia and tie her in one of the beds. I don't have other choice, she might harm her. Lastly, she told me to get into the car but then I blacked out."

"Thing drove you home," said Pugsley.

"What about Mother?" asked Wednesday tearfully.

"I – I do not know?" he answered burying his face on his palms.

"Mr. –," started Joel but he stopped himself. Instead, he changed his use of words. "I guess I should go home," he suggested.

"I will just walk him out, Father," said Wednesday wiping her tear-stained eyes. Then she and Joel went out the house.

"I'm sorry Wednesday," was the last thing Joel said before he drove off.

Wednesday went back inside the house and cried her heart out on her own bed. She was even surprised at herself because showing her affections aren't her, how much more, crying.

Morticia did not regain her own consciousness until late morning the next day.

"So, you're already awake, Morticia," Charlotte said with a smirk. "You already miss your going-to-be ex-husband?" Then she laughed crazily taking loose of one of Morticia's hand. "Eat."

Morticia looked at the plate but easily got her hunger go when she saw the content. Seeing this, Charlotte tied back Morticia's hand. Then she put a masking tape on Morticia's lips so she can't scream for help.

"You see this?" Charlotte asked holding a photo of Gomez and Morticia together. "This will become," she continued while tearing the space between Morticia and Gomez then tearing Morticia's part into half. "This," she finished.

On the other hand, while Charlotte is ripping their photo into pieces, Morticia was trying not to cry.

"In a short span of time, your Gomez will be MY Gomez!" then again, she laughed crazily. "I will just mail this – to your family, don't ever think to try to escape." She warned her as she walked out the house.

Minutes after Charlotte went away, Morticia's tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. _Gomez, Wednesday, Pugsley, and Pubert,_ she thought. _My family, my whole world._

Gomez received the ransom note for Morticia's freedom. It says that Charlotte will do something drastic on Morticia if he doesn't divorce her and marry Charlotte. He tried to hide the letter away but Wednesday saw it.

"Father, what is this?" she asked choking back her tears. "This is for Mother, right?"

"Yes – yes it is," replied Gomez.

"You won't do this to us and to Mother, will you?" asked her while small tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"If that is the only way to bring Morticia back, I –," he started but he stopped himself.

"Father!" she cried raising her voice for the first time. Her reaction made her father look at her incredulously. "Please don't! Mother can be saved in different way! We will think of something."

There was a very long silence. Then he suddenly said, "You know that I do love your mother more than my life, don't you?"

"Of course Father, I know," she replied.

"If something happen to Morticia, I know it is my entire fault," he declared. Then he went upstairs, into his… and Morticia's room.

After he entered the room, Gomez sat on the four- poster bed. He ran his fingers on the curves that his wife had left the day before. Just then, a water droplet dropped in the cushion of the bed. Then another, and another, and another, he was crying. But then, he felt something hard under his foot.

When he grabbed the hard thing, he saw that it was the photo album of his that they had been looking at the day before. Just as he raised the photo album, a black and white photo fell out. Gomez picked it up and saw one of his plenty photos of Morticia. In the picture, she was standing with her weight on her right side and was clasping her hands, nails showing. She was smiling at the camera. The picture was taken about two to three years after they got married. Again, the sight of Morticia made Gomez cry.

"Morticia…" he whispered. "My wife, my love, my life."

After Gomez went to his room, Wednesday stayed on the couch. Then the telephone rang. The caller turned out to be Joel.

"Wednesday?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Instead of answering him directly, she replied, "Come on over," So, after a few minutes, Joel arrived.

When Joel first came to the Addams' manor, which was during Pubert's first birthday, he noted an odd gloom covering the manor. But that gloominess was normal inside the house. Until today, Joel never felt another gloominess that felt deeply suffocating.

Wednesday was not in the living room, so Joel tried the den. Unfortunately, she was not there as well. Finally, he asked Lurch where she was. Lurch pointed upstairs meaning she was inside her room.

Instead of going straight to Wednesday's room, Joel went the other way. He meant to take a small glimpse on how was it in Gomez's and Morticia's room. Inside he saw Gomez crying. But before he could go away, Gomez saw him. Gomez stood up and motioned him to come inside.

"Joel," Gomez said.

"Yes, Mr. Addams?" Joel replied nervously as he went inside the room. He had never been inside the Addams' matriarch's and patriarch's room, both because he was never invited in and he was too shy to look inside.

"Do you really love Wednesday?" he asked seriously.

"Of course!" he answered loosening up.

"Take a really good care of my daughter," he added. "I do not want this to happen to you and her."

"I promise Mr. Addams," he replied smiling slightly. "I won't."

Gomez extended his hand and he shook it. After that, he proceeded to Wednesday's room. Even though the door was invitingly ajar, he still knocked the door.

"Joel, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me," he replied.

"Come on in," she said sadly.

"How are you?" he asked coming inside the room.

"Terrible as ever," Wednesday said softly with hot tears rolling down her cheeks silently. Joel reached out to hug her but she squirmed away. "He receive a ran – som note."

"What does it say?" he asked into his surprise.

"It says that Father should divorce Mother or Charlotte Parr will, will ki – kill Mother," she said with her shoulders heaving.

"Kill?" he nearly cried out.

"What else would 'Do something drastic to Morticia' mean?" she almost snapped at him out of her confusion. Joel understood her perfectly.

"I am sure that he will not do that," he assured.

"He might," she said painfully.

Joel prevented himself from saying anything, but not the widening of his eyes. He silently mouthed the word "What?"

"For Mother," continued Wednesday.

"I hope he will not do that," said Joel solemnly. "It will be too painful for Mrs. Addams that it might get to a point that she'll wish that she have not existed this world. In fact your parents are too involved with each other that one cannot or will not live without the other."

After a while, Wednesday said, "Help me, Joel."

"In what?" he asked.

"To plan," she replied.

"Plan what?" asked Joel. "Oh! To rescue Mrs. Addams, right?"

"Yes," she answered.

"I will try," he assured. "And Wednesday?"

"Yes?" she answered wiping away the tears off her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"It is your father – Mr. Addams, I mean," he replied.

"I know," she said. "He really misses Mother more than ever than any of us."

"Yes, I know that. Even on her picture, he cries. I really understand why Mr. Addams misses Mrs. Addams. I am sure Mrs. Addams misses him back. I mean, they are married to each other. And they love each other too… I mean very much.

"But it's not what I'm going to say. Mr. Addams told me that – that I should better take care of you so that what is happening now to him and Mrs. Addams will – will not happen to us." Wednesday, still feeling glum of the things that are happening now just nodded quietly and she looked at him.

"Are you going?" she asked.

"I won't, if I can sleep here," he answered.

"In the guest room instead," she suggested. "I don't want to, uh, you know. It's because the last night you slept in here, Mother talked to me. I do not want to cry again."

"That is fine," he said. "Good night Wednesday."

"Good night," she replied.

Joel was about to go and hug Wednesday but he stopped himself. Instead, he just nodded at her. Then he proceeded outside.

It is now dark when Charlotte came back. Then she saw Morticia still awake. Then she smirked at her.

"Your days being Mrs. Addams are being counted," she said with a hint of confidence in her voice.

Morticia said something but because of the masking tape on her lips, the sounds were muffled. Charlotte snatched the masking tape off her lips.

"What did you say?" she snapped. She looked at her with a frown on her face.

"Gomez – my Gomez, now and forever – will never divorce me," Morticia said softly.

Charlotte burst out laughing like crazy, which she is. "Fool! Gomez will do anything just to save you, even marrying me!"

"No, he won't," she replied crying silently. But before she can say another thing, Charlotte took a gun off her jean holster and pointed it to Morticia.

"Shut up!" yelled Charlotte.

She meant to retort something but she stopped herself. Instead, Morticia cried and cried again for the rest of the night. She tossed and turned on the bed but in her position, she really cannot sleep. Instead, her mind flew to Gomez.

_What have I done wrong?_ She thought. _Why am I looking like? Gomez, my Gomez, how could I live without you? I know he will do anything for me. But does that everything includes divorcing me and marrying Charlotte Parr? Marrying a woman who he did not even lay his eyes on?_

"I love you Gomez," she whispered before she fell asleep finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Morticia?" called a woman near this very beautiful girl.

"Yes, Mama?" replied the girl. The girl was really beautiful, not to mention that she is tall and slender. The girl talked very softly though her voice was low and icy cold. The girl is in her teens.

"Someone wants to speak with you," the woman said.

"Who is it, Mama?" the girl asked curiously. She raised an eyebrow to prove her point.

"This little man," the lady answered pointing into a very handsome man with mustache. The eyes of the girl twinkled when she saw the man. After the lady went away, the man extended his hand to the girl. The girl did not shake it right away.

"I am Gomez Addams," said the handsome man.

"Morticia Frump," said the girl showing no expression but inside she was happy that she already met this handsome man. She had seen him ever since they arrived to this funeral and she has been longing to meet him for she had a bit of liking for him. It is one of her rare talents to be aloof even if she was in her deepest desire.

"It is very nice meeting you, Miss Frump," Gomez said extending again his hand to Morticia and finally, she shook it. But as their hands touched each other, as Gomez felt her soft palm and saw her red fingernails, as Morticia noticed that his hand seemed to be strong, they both pulled their hands quickly because they both felt electric friction in each other's hand.

There was an awkward silence. Neither of them spoke. Finally, Morticia stood up and began to leave. But then, he grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave yet," Gomez nearly pleaded.

"What am I suppose to do here?" she asked. She raised an eyebrow at him. "We do not even know what to say to each other. Let go of me, Mr. Addams." Morticia was really happy that he held her hand. He closed her eyes momentarily, feeling the strong yet gentle hand of him.

"Gomez, please. Call me Gomez," he said letting go of her hand. "Stay for another five minutes or so."

"Sorry, I cannot. Some other time, maybe, but not now. Nice meeting you, Mr. – er, Gomez," she said and standing up again but he grabbed her again.

"I love you Miss Frump," he declared straight out. At that point, she stopped. _I love you, too, _she thought. But she did not say it aloud. Instead, she laughed slightly.

Her laughter made Gomez do a double take to keep his cool.

"Please call me Morticia," she said. She paused before continuing. "But Gomez, we only know each others name."

"I do know more about you," he said. "You are really fond of plants. And you used to where your hair in two braids."

That really stopped her. What he both said was indeed true. _But how did he know?_ She thought wildly.

"I do love you Morticia," he insisted.

_He called me by my name,_ she thought. "You are insane," she said. "Let go of my hand, please." Then she began to leave but he still have not let go of her hand and pulled her to sit down. Instead of sitting down, she stumbled backward and began to fall. Luckily, Gomez made one swift move and supported her body with his strong arms.

_Not only was his hand strong,_ thought Morticia. _But also his arms._

"Look at them," whispered someone in the crowd, and then in an instant, everybody is looking at Morticia and Gomez.

"Don't you understand?" she asked softly. "You knew me well, but I have yet to know you."

But Gomez did not reply. Instead, he kissed Morticia on the lips. She was really surprised. _Gomez is kissing me._ Then she moved her hands from his neck onto his cheeks and began to dig her nails into his skin. What surprised Gomez was that Morticia kissed him back so passionately. They both stopped to catch their breaths.

Morticia was the first one to catch her breath. "I also love you, Gomez," she admitted giving him a smile that made his eyes to gleam. She smiled back and as he pulled her closer for another passionate kiss.

The crowd clapped their hands and they both saw something stalking away, but they ignored it and continued their kiss.

A week after their award-winning kiss, Gomez and Morticia were getting married.

As Lurch played a wedding piece in the piano, Morticia started to walk down the aisle. She's clad in a very beautiful tight black gown. Walking carefully and gracefully, she walked straight to the altar where Gomez who is really handsome under his silk cravat and Cousin Itt.

Cousin Itt started the ceremony.

"I, Gomez Addams will forever worship and devote this beautiful woman in front of me. I will give her my endless and eternal love," Gomez said while putting on a white gold ring on Morticia's slender finger.

"I, Morticia Frump, will give this man my unending love. I will give him happiness as I live," Morticia replied while putting on a white gold ring on Gomez's finger.

After Morticia finished putting the ring on Gomez's finger, Cousin Itt said something that meant "You may now kiss the bride". Before Gomez could kiss Morticia Frump Addams, a brunette girl stormed in the aisle. Unfortunately for the girl, two Addamses, carried her out the ceremony into a mental hospital. When the girl was gone, Gomez grabbed his wife's slender hips and kissed her firmly. Morticia wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed back, too.

Then, both Morticia and Gomez woke up.

"It was just a dream," they both whispered. "But it really did happen."

"Our first kiss," whispered Morticia, licking her lips.

"Our wedding," added Gomez.

"Gomez," she said softly.

"Morticia," he whispered into the air.

"Forever," they both whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day, before anyone can wake up, Gomez jumped out the bed. He went straight to the library, into his office. He was going to fix some papers. He was so busy that he forgot about breakfast.

Everyone in the dining table was puzzled.

"Gomez doesn't usually miss breakfast," worried Fester.

"I will check on him," Wednesday said. "Wait here Joel."

"Okay," Joel replied. Then she went out the kitchen. She was about to go upstairs when she heard something inside the library. So she entered the library instead.

"Father?" she said. "It is already break – what are you doing?"

"I am filling the – divorce –," he began.

"You are divorcing Mother?" asked her with hot tears coming out again her eyes. "Father I cannot believe you are doing this."

"I am doing this just to bring Morticia back," he replied, his own eyes filling up with tears. She shook her head and ran out the library. Then everyone heard the main door slam.

"Wednesday?" Joel, who has been following her, said grabbing her hand. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to save my mother. Let go of me," she replied.

"We do not have any definite plans yet," he said not letting go of her hand.

"I have to save her. Let go of my hand," she insisted crying.

"And what if you got captured by Charlotte?" he retorted. "You are making it hard for Mr. Addams. First his wife, then now his daughter."

"But I have to tell Mother what Father is going to do," she replied stubbornly.

"And that's going to make Charlotte happy," he said. "I know you are missing Mrs. Addams very much. She is your mother after all. But it is not safe. Yet," he assured her.

"But when and how will I know Mother is safe?" she asked.

"When we already saved her," he answered. And then they both went back inside the house.

"Tks, tks, tks," Charlotte said. "You are too obvious on that bed. Let me think. Where can I hide you where no one can hear your scream of help? Aha! Down!" Then she loosen up the ropes on Morticia's hand. Glad to be free, she started to massage her wrists where bruises were showing. But then, Charlotte pointed her pistol on her head.

"Go down unto that open plank," Charlotte commanded. She obeyed because she might press the pistol on her head.

"Go into that dark alley," she said as she got down the open plank. After she reached the end of the dark alley, she tied her with her hands up and Morticia standing.

"There! No one will be able to hear you, ta ta!" she said leaving Morticia alone in the dark alley.

_Will Gomez rescue me?_ Morticia thought.

"Wednesday!" called Gomez. "Where is Wednesday?"

"She is in her room, Father!" replied Pugsley while fencing with Pubert.

"Wednesday?" said Gomez knocking her bedroom door.

"Yes, Father?" she replied.

"I am sorry about the… divorce papers. It is the only way we can save your mother," he said.

"No Father," she started. "We can still save Mother using other ways. Think of it, Mother might be saved if you marry Charlotte, but you won't be here in the house. We still won't be a family. Father, do not loose hope," then she squeezed her father's hand. "We can do this if we work together."

"Seeing you Wednesday, makes me miss Morticia even more. You look and sound like your mother," he said.

"I might sound and look like Mother, but I am nowhere near her beauty, but I am NOT Mother," she replied.

"I know that Wednesday, I know," he said. Then he paused, "You are beautiful Wednesday, try to look at the mirror."

Then he stood up and exited Wednesday's room. He walked silently to his and Morticia's room.

He sat on the side of the bed. He picked the teacup that Morticia had left before… before everything happened. He studied it for a moment and finally he put it down. Then his eyes shifted on the photo album with Morticia's pictures.

As he looked at the photo album, as he saw Morticia's beautiful face, he felt more and angrier at Charlotte. Then he remembered the time when Charlotte fell in love with him. Unfortunately, it was also the time when Gomez and Morticia fell in love with each other. To add, it was also the time when Gomez proposed to Morticia.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Looking intently at the beautiful, slender, and tall girl, Gomez caught a glimpse of a beautiful brunette girl coming to his direction. The girl looked confident, he noted. Then he went back to his post, and continued staring at the beautiful, tall, and slender girl which was Morticia Frump, which will be Morticia Addams in the future.

Gomez was lost to Morticia. According to him, all he can see was Morticia. Suddenly, someone spoke to him.

"Hello there, handsome," the voice of a girl said.

"Huh?" he replied distracted. "Hello."

"I am Charlotte Parr," said the girl with a tone of flirt in her voice. Then she started to lean closer to Gomez. But then, he moved away from the girl because someone in front of him blocked his view from Morticia. Charlotte almost stumbled forward but luckily (or was it _unfortunately_?), she regained her balance. Gomez did not notice that because he was too busy looking and admiring Morticia.

Charlotte was still desperate to get Gomez's attention so she followed him.

"What is your name?" she asked leaning closer once again to Gomez.

"Huh?" he repeated. "I am Gomez Addams." Then he saw the first spot now clear from people and he went back to that spot because the view there was more perfect.

Charlotte again almost stumbled forward but she stopped herself. As usual, Gomez did not notice it. She followed Gomez again.

Leaning closer again to Gomez, she hissed to his ear, "So, are you busy?"

"Yes I am," he replied still distracted. He was too distracted to notice that Charlotte was leaning closer to him.

"What are you looking at, Gomez?" asked Charlotte irritated. "I am here beside you!"

"I am looking at that girl," he replied absently. "Look! There!"

"Which girl?" she asked peering into the crowd. "That girl in tight black dress? She's ugly!" she lied, even though she knew that the girl was beautiful.

Her comment made Gomez come back to the reality. "WHAT?" he cried. Then he realized that he does not know the girl beside him. "Who are you anyway?" he asked angrily. Then he began to walk away but he stopped just to say, "For your information, that girl is really lovely. And stay away from me." Then Gomez went to the lady beside the girl he was admiring.

After Gomez walked away, Charlotte collapsed in shock. When she got up, she looked very flushed.

"Damn!" she said to herself. "This is the first time that a man ignored my flirt." She was really angry that she went onto a bench to cool off.

Minutes later, Charlotte noticed that a crowd of people were gathering in front of her. Unfortunately for her, their backs were facing her. Curious herself, she stood up to see what was happening. But the crowd was too thick that she cannot see what was happening. She pushed her way through the crowd. In front, she saw Gomez and the tall girl kissing each other and _everybody_ was watching them and they do not care at all!

Charlotte was really angry. To add up in her anger, she heard a woman say "Morticia and Gomez are really meant for each other." She walked out the funeral feeling angrier than ever, not knowing the lady was Morticia's mother.

Five days later, Charlotte received an invitation to Gomez- Morticia wedding. The invitation made her blaze up in anger. She started to tear the invitation apart but then she had an idea – sabotage.

Charlotte went to the wedding and tried to sabotage it. Unluckily, she failed. Gomez and Morticia were really relieved when they saw Charlotte being driven off by an ambulance. They never thought of Charlotte being released from the hospital.

Picking up the picture of Morticia, Gomez said, "Wait Cara Mia, I am going to save you." Then he went down the library into his office. He rummaged inside his desk drawer for the divorce papers. After few minutes, he found it.

"I am not a fool," he said. Then he tore the papers apart. As he tore the last pieces, Joel saw him. At that sight, Joel ran into Wednesday's room.

"I knew it!" cried Joel as he entered Wednesday's room.

"You knew what?" Wednesday asked, looking up from her book she was reading, entitled "How to Take Revenge from a Criminal".

"I knew that Mr. Addams will not divorce Mrs. Addams. I just saw him ripping the divorce paper," Joel replied.

Wednesday does not know what to say so she parted her lips into an almost smile, but not quite.

Morticia feeling lonelier than ever, just stared at the black and blank surrounding her. Then she heard Charlotte's voice above.

"I do not want your money, Gomez" she heard Charlotte say. "I want you!"

"Gomez," Morticia said. "Why is he calling Charlotte?"

"No, I will not give this phone to Morticia. Or maybe I will, if you tell Morticia that you love me, Charlotte Parr," she said.

"Gomez, no!" whispered Morticia, though she knew that he cannot hear her.

Then Charlotte appeared in front of Morticia, telephone on her hand.

"Go on Gomez," Charlotte said and she put the receiver on Morticia's ears.

"I… love…" he began but Morticia's eyes now were already twinkling with tears.

"Morticia," he continued. "I love Morticia Frump Addams," he repeated.

"I love you, too, Gomez," she replied softly.

"Tish?" he asked.

"Yes it is –" she started but Charlotte pulled the phone back.

"What the hell did you say?" she asked angrily. Smoke was practically coming out her ears. She was even reddening in fury.

"I said 'I love Morticia Frump Addams'. Now give the telephone back to my wife!" he cried very loud that Morticia even heard it.

"No!" shouted Charlotte as she slammed down the telephone. "You might win now, Morticia. But next time you won't." Then she went back upstairs.

After hearing but not seeing Gomez, Morticia felt both a little happy and a little lonely.

Happy, because she heard her beloved husband. Also because he said that he loves her. But also lonely because she only heard him. Hearing him made her miss her beloved family more than ever.

Leaning her head back to the wall, Morticia imagined everything that happened before she was held as a hostage. From the time she woke up until the time when she and her husband went out.

Then she remembered the thought that came to her while putting on her robe.

"What if I don't have Gomez?" Morticia recalled softly. "Is it happening now?" Then she let out a huge sigh. "I don't want to lose you Gomez. Now or forever."

"Hello? Hello?" Gomez said. "Charlotte, hello?" then he slammed the telephone down.

Wednesday, who heard what Gomez had done, came to him. "Father, what is wrong?"

"I just spoke to Morticia," he said.

"Well? How is she?" asked Wednesday beginning to worry.

"I do not have the chance to ask her," he replied.

"What do you mean, Father?" she asked clasping her hands tight.

"First I called Charlotte. I called her to tell that maybe I can give her money and she will release Morticia. But she said she does not care about the money, she wants me. Then I said that I wanted to speak with Morticia. She said that I can speak to Morticia if I will say to Morticia that I love Charlotte," he narrated.

"And you did tell Mother that?" she asked incredulously.

"No! Of course not! I said that I love your mother. Tish probably heard that so she said that she love me, too. Then Charlotte cut the line," he finished.

"Oh no! What might Charlotte do to Mother?" she worried.

"Does not worry, Wednesday, Charlotte will not do anything to Morticia," he assured Wednesday.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"No," he admitted.

"Then what makes you sure that or think that Charlotte will not hurt Mother?" she asked puzzled.

"Charlotte wants me, Wednesday. She gave me a deadline. If until the day after tomorrow I still had not divorced your mother, she will hurt Morticia for sure. Or even worse, she might… might…" his voice began to fade.

"Might k – kill Mother?" she asked teary- eyed. Then he put an arm around his daughter, but she shrugged it off.

"She might," he replied. "So we better hurry up and make a plan."

Wednesday nodded and stood up and started to walk out the living room but Gomez stopped her.

"Wednesday?" he called.

"Father, why?" she asked.

"Let Joel sleep again here tonight,"

"I will tell him," then she left the library.

Gomez let the moment pass. Then finally, he stood up and went to his office. He picked up a piece of paper and a pen. Instead of writing a plan to save Morticia, he wrote "Morticia", "Morticia Addams", and "Tish" all over the paper. Then at the center, he wrote "I, Gomez Addams love Morticia Addams forever". After he filled the piece of paper with his writings, Gomez picked up another sheet of paper and started writing Morticia's name all over it. After he filled a paper up, Gomez will get another paper and start all over.

He was halfway to his tenth sheet when Wednesday, Pugsley, and Pubert entered his office.

"What are you doing, Father?" asked Pugsley.

"Nothing," replied Gomez as he gathered the papers. But Pubert managed to snatch one piece of paper.

"Morticia, Morticia, Tish, Morticia, Tish, Tish, Morticia Frump, Morticia Addams, Tish, Tish, Morticia Frump, Morticia, Morticia Addams, Tish, Tish, Morticia," Pubert recited but he ran out of breath. "These are all Mother's name!" he cried after he regained his breath.

"What does that mean, Father?" asked Wednesday and Pugsley puzzled.

"Nothing," repeated Gomez. "I was just thinking of a plan to save your mother but I started to doodle your Mother's name. Pubert?"

"Yes, Father?' Pubert answered innocently from below him.

"Do not nibble my chair. Use the chair by the door,"

"All right," he replied as he moved reluctantly from his father's chair to the chair by the doorway.

"Well, Father, you better stop writing Mother's name in that paper. It is already dinner time," Wednesday said.

"Come on Pubert," called Pugsley. "And stop nibbling that chair."

The dinner went blur to Gomez. Everyone except him talked but not a single thing registered on his mine. He ate the food on his plate but he did not taste a single thing. He was distracted at his thoughts for Morticia.

After he finished eating, he excused himself and went back to his office.

He was rummaging inside his drawer when he saw a yellow piece of paper folded in the farthest corner of the drawer. He reached out to get it when he felt an electric friction running through his palm.

"Tish," he said, remembering his first hand contact with her.

"I love you, Gomez. Love, Morticia." The yellow paper read. Gomez stood up and went to the vault where he kept Morticia's note.

Before he came out the vault, he sat on his chair and tried to think of a way to save his wife. But then, he fell asleep.

"Joel?" asked Wednesday. "Father said that you sleep again here tonight."

"Okay," replied Joel. "Wednesday?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any plans yet?"

"Plan to rescue Mother?"

"Uh huh,"

"No, I still don't have a plan." She paused. "Do you?"

"Not yet," Joel replied.

Wednesday nodded. "Good night, Joel. I have to shackle Pubert to sleep."

"Good night, Wednesday," Joel replied as he went to the guest room.

She watched him when he went up the stairs.

"Pubert," she called.

"Yes, Wednesday?" replied Pubert sadly.

"It is time for bed. Why are you lonely?" she asked as they went upstairs to his room.

"I just miss Mother. Nobody else call me 'Pup' but Mother," he replied starting to cry.

"I also miss Mother, Pubert. That is why we are thinking of a plan to bring her back to us," she said.

"You are?" he asked as they start to enter his bedroom.

"Of course. It is for our mother. For our father's wife," she replied as she put him to bed.

"Can I plan, too?" he asked suddenly which surprised his older sister.

"Of course you can, if you really want to. But always put this on your mind, this is dangerous," she said.

"I will do anything for Mother,"

"Go to sleep, Pup." Then she left his room. "Mama?" she called while going down the stairs.

"Wednesday," replied Granny. "I am in the kitchen."

"Have you seen Father?" she asked when she found Granny.

"No," she replied. "But I think he is either in his office or their room." Then Wednesday left Granny to look for her father.

"Father?" she called as she knocked her parents' bedroom door. When she heard nothing, she went inside. She searched inside but found no one.

Closing the door, she walked down the stairs into Gomez's office. However, she still not seen any trace of her father. She began to worry. She went outside to see if the car is still there – and still is. She returned to her father's office and saw that the secret door was turned.

_So he is in the vault all this time_, she thought. Then she went upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Gomez," someone's familiar voice called to Gomez. In an instant, Gomez was wide awake.

"Tish," he replied.

"Mon Cher," Morticia replied smiling at him.

"Cara Mia," answered Gomez coming to her. "How did you get here? What happened to Charlotte? Are you all right?"

She walked to him and laughed. "Do I have to answer those questions?" she asked.

As they met, he reached out for her face. They kissed each other as if they never seen each other for a century.

"I guess not," he replied smiling at his wife. He reached out for her hips and held her tight.

"I love you, Mon Cher," she said leaning closer to him.

"Cara Mia," he replied also leaning closer to her. "My love." Then for another time, they kissed.

Suddenly, everything went black and Gomez woke up.

"Another dream," he screamed. "Another perfect dream that I want to be endless! MORTICIA!" then he went back upstairs to his bedroom.

Wednesday was waiting for him at his room.

"Wednesday!" he exclaimed. "It is already late. Why are you still up?"

"I am waiting for you," she replied.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Pubert is depressed," she answered her father.

"About Morticia?"

"Yes," replied her. "I told him about trying to make a plan to bring Mother back to us."

"Where are you going to?"

"And Pubert wants to help plan, too," she finished. "I did not force him. I told him that this is very dangerous but he said he'll do anything for Mother."

Gomez did not know what to say so he just nodded.

"Good night, Father," she said. Then she added. "You look terrible, get some rest." Then she went to her own room.

"Good night, Wednesday," Gomez replied entering his room.

As he lay on his bed, his head was still blank from a single idea to save Morticia Addams.

Morticia kept on moving. She cannot sleep from her position.

Charlotte, who was already sleeping, heard Morticia so she went down to her.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"I am tired of standing," she replied forcefully. Then she added softly, "May I have a sit?"

"Here," she replied still annoyed while untying her hostage on the wall. She let Morticia sit down then she tied her with her hands up on the wall and her legs on the chair. "Now, be quiet. I am trying to sleep."

"Thank you," she said as she watched her nemesis going up the stairs.

She slept very peaceful, well peaceful compared on how she was earlier. Then suddenly she woke up.

"Cara Mia," she heard Gomez's voice not far away. Then Gomez appeared in front of her.

"Mon Cher," Morticia replied smiling at his husband. She saw her husband pulling out a sword. He used the sword to slash the ropes on Morticia's hands and legs but avoiding his wife's delicate hands and legs.

He lunged forward to her holding her waist and head closer to his body.

"You saved me," she said holding his shoulder and face.

"Of course, Tish," he replied inching closer to her for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Cara Mia,"

"I also do, Gomez,"

"Let's go, Tish," he said holding her hand. But as they open the wooden plank, everything went black and blank.

Then Morticia woke up.

"Gomez," she said softly. Then a tear fell down her cheeks. Then another, and another and another…


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Gomez bolted form the bed when he remembered something.

"How will I love without Morticia?" he recalled. "This should not happen. This is not going to happen." Feeling furious to himself, he went down his office. Gomez found a piece of paper and pen then he sat behind his desk to think of a plan but he fell asleep.

Joel saw everything and noticed that Gomez did not wear his robe. He bolted upstairs to fetch Gomez's robe.

"Mr. Addams?" Joel said.

"Huh?" Gomez replied sleepily.

"Wear this," suggested Joel giving the robe to Gomez. "It will keep you warm while you are working."

"Thank you, Joel," he nodded. "You better sleep."

Joel nodded and proceeded upstairs leaving him alone.

Crring! Crring!

The telephone rang everyone but Gomez, who was still asleep in his office, heard the telephone ringing.

Crring! Crring! Nobody was answering the telephone so Wednesday stood up in her chair, placed a marker on her book that she was reading recently and went into the hallway telephone extension.

Before picking up the telephone, she sat first on the chair beside the telephone.

Crring! Crring!

She picked up the telephone. But before she could say anything, a man's deep voice answered the telephone the same time she did.

"Hello?" the man said. Then she realized that the voice belongs to her father.

"Gomez," a woman's voice replied. Wednesday, on the other hand became puzzled. _The woman on the other line does not sound like Mother, _she thought. _Who might this be?_

"Charlotte," Gomez replied recognizing the voice.

_Oh! So this is the voice of Charlotte,_ thought Wednesday.

She was about to return the receiver on the hook when she felt an urge to listen. _I am doing this for Mother,_ she thought and pressed her ear closer to the telephone.

"So," Charlotte said. "How are the divorce papers coming?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You know Charlotte that I am not divorcing Morticia," replied Gomez trying to sound nonchalant but he was failing.

"Then I will dispatch her," she said smugly. "It is only divorce or kill."

"Do not frighten me, Charlotte," he said. "You do not kill."

"Oh, really?"

"I know you don't,"

"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "Do you want Morticia to be my 'first' victim?"

"You won't"

"Then I will do it now!" she cried going down to where Morticia is.

"No!"

"Sorry! Too late!" she said then Wednesday and Gomez heard a loud BANG! After that was Morticia's scream – her first scream in her whole life.

Wednesday sobbed silently.

"Morticia!" cried Gomez as loud as he could that Fester and Granny came running to him.

Pugsley and Pubert saw their sister crying that Pubert ran next to her while Pugsley fetched Joel.

Wednesday was still crying and holding the telephone when Joel arrived. He reached forward to take the telephone out of Wednesday's hand but she held the mouthpiece even tighter.

"I am doing this for my mother!" she said in between sobs. Then she placed her ear back to the receiver.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Ahahahaha!" Charlotte is now laughing hysterically like insane. "Fools!" she cried.

"Where is Morticia?" Gomez asked angrily.

"Now you believe me, Gomez?" she asked mockingly. Then she laughed again hysterically.

"Where. Is. Morticia?" he repeated even more forceful.

"I don't know. Oh, I think she's –," she started.

"WHERE IS MORTICIA?!" he cried in his loudest voice.

Gomez cried his question very loud that even Morticia, who is alive, of course, heard him from her position about one to two meters from Charlotte.

"Gomez, I am all right," she said softly.

Gomez and Wednesday heard her soft, silent, soothing voice reply and they both sighed in relief. Wednesday might have sighed through the mouthpiece because suddenly, Gomez asked, "Wednesday?"

But before she could reply, Charlotte spoke up, "So, now, you are going to fix the divorce papers. Eh, Gomez?"

"Please, Gomez. Don't," Morticia said softly.

"Father, don't," pleaded Wednesday as silent as she could.

"No, I will never," he replied.

"You're making it tough," she said. "I'll call you tomorrow." Then she put the telephone down.

"I know you will not do that, Gomez," said Morticia silently.

"Prepare yourself for tomorrow, Morticia," said Charlotte before she went upstairs.

Wednesday set the telephone down and looked at Joel, Pugsley, and Pubert.

"We have to think of a plan fast," she said. "Charlotte will do what she might possibly do to Mother tomorrow because Father will not divorce Mother." Then she stood up. "We have to work together." And with that note, she went downstairs.

"Uncle Fester?" she called as she goes down the stairs.

"Yes, Wednesday," he replied waiting for her on the foot of the stairs.

"How is Father?" she asked meeting him.

"He is even more worried about Morticia," he replied. But then he added, "But he would be fine to speak to." Then he patted Wednesday's shoulder as he walked away.

Walking toward her father's office, Wednesday drew her breathe then she let it out excessively slowly.

"Father," she knocked the door.

"Come in," Gomez answered glumly. Then he looked up to see his daughter in front of him. "Wednesday."

"About the phone call earlier…" her voice faded away.

"It is all right," he replied referring to her eavesdropping.

"What about Mother?" she asked.

"We will rescue her, that's for sure. But we don't have a plan yet," he assured his daughter. "I am incredibly sorry about putting you into this."

She silently nodded while her tears are cascading down her pale cheeks as silently.

"Mother will be saved, right Father?" she asked crying. Then she realized that she was crying so she pushed her tears out of her eyes but they kept on falling.

Gomez stood from his chair and moved to his table. He held out both of his arms to Wednesday who reluctantly ran into.

Hugging his daughter, he replied, "Of course. We will save Morticia, your mother.

"Now Wednesday, stop crying. Go to your room and think of a plan." He said softly.

Nodding her head up and down, Wednesday stood up, brushed her tear-stained eyes and proceeded to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"I am cooking!" Granny cried. "Is anybody hungry?" then she paused to listen for an answer for a few minutes. Hearing no answer, she went back to the kitchen, feeling a bit frustrated.

Moments later, Pubert went in the kitchen, ruining Granny's thoughts on how to rescue her daughter.

"Do you have a plan to save Mother?" he asked innocently.

"Huh?" she replied absently. "Pubert, what are you doing here?"

"Do you have a plan to save Mother?" he repeated, eyes twinkling.

"No," admitted Granny. "But we will have. It is just not yet for now."

Pubert's twinkling eyes dropped. Then he proceeded to the next room, which was the conservatory. Lurch was inside and was tilling the plants. Little Pubert went inside and tugged his pants.

"Lurch?" he asked. Lurch heard him and turned to face him.

"Do you already have a plan? You know, to save Mother?" he asked the big man.

Lurch looked at him straightly to the eye and slowly shook his head sadly. Seeing the response of their butler, he trudged slowly out the conservatory. Half giving up, he walked to the next room, which turned out to be the library.

"Pubert," called Gomez.

Having the thought that his father had a plan, he ran into the library straightly into Gomez's office.

"You do have a plan, right?" he asked eagerly.

"Plan? What plan?" his father replied puzzled.

"Plan to save Mother!" he answered as a matter of factly getting a little irritated.

"Oh. No, I still haven't… yet," Gomez answered watching his son's eyes and shoulders slump all of the sudden. "Pubert, what is the problem? I mean, is there a problem?"

"I thought the reason why you called me was because you have a plan on how to save Mother…" his voice faded as he burst into a verge tears.

Wednesday, who came down the stairs to the living room, heard her little brother crying. Having a maternal instinct like her mother, she ran to him. However, she stopped when she saw her father hugging her brother. Letting them have their own private moment, she left them and proceeded to her destination.

"Ssh, Pubert," his father said soothingly. "We might not have a plan yet, but we will soon have a brilliant one. The keyword is 'yet'. I will not let Morticia leave us. She is my wife, your mother. We all love her, don't we?"

"Of course we all do," replied Pubert wiping his eyes. "But I miss Mother."

"I also do, son," he replied. "More than all of you."

"But then, why did you call me if you still do not have a plan?" he asked frowning.

"Because I noticed you asking almost every member of the family if they have a plan. I want you to know that you should and could also help the planning yourself," he replied.

"Wednesday already told me that last night," his little son said proudly.

"So she had already told you that. Well then, do _you_ have a plan?" he asked patiently.

"No," he answered sadly as he hung his head.

"Son, that is alright. I mean…" he started but then he changed his use of words. "But we will have a plan before…" then he paused again. "Now, think a comfortable spot and start your own thinking." Then he patted his son's head as a show of support.

He started to go out his father's office when he paused. "Father?" he asked.

Gomez had already returned into his work but looked up at his son. "Yes?"

"Can I go to yours and Mother's room?" he asked with a faint hopeful tone.

"Well go ahead… But why?" Gomez asked puzzled.

The little boy hopped out the library and answered, "You said find a comfortable spot. Your room reminds me so much of Mother that it makes me feel very comfortable." Then he hopped up the stairs into his parents' room.

On the other hand, Gomez watched his son bound up the stairs. Then finally, he realized what he had said earlier. "Think of a comfortable spot, go there and start to make your own planning," he recalled to himself. _Maybe that is what I am missing,_ he thought to himself feeling a bit stupid.

He retied his robe as he made up his mind whether to go to the conservatory or the graveyard. He paused to think. _Graveyard or conservatory? Graveyard,_ he decided.

Walking to the front door, he saw his daughter lying on the couch facing the backrest with her head propped on one arm and her hair dangling. On the other arm of the couch, her bare legs sat hanging. Her hands were covering her face meaning that she was thinking very hard.

That very sight made his heart throb more than ever. That was also the exact same position of Morticia when she is thinking hard.

He knew he have to stay calm and strong for his family so he proceeded to the front door. He closed the main door and went to his and Morticia's spot on the graveyard. He settled on the worn out couch and started to think of a marvelous plan to save his beloved wife, Morticia Frump Addams.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Morticia looked around her surroundings. All she could see was a dark alley. But then, about a meter and a half on her left, she saw a crowbar. But since she is tied on both hands and legs, she could not reach for it.

Using her hands, she felt around the wall she was tied. Suddenly, she felt a part of the wall protrude. Using her strong and long fingernails, she managed to open a small drawer. She felt inside it. Then suddenly, a sharp something scraped her delicate and fragile pale skin. Enjoying the pain, she found a blood streaked little knife. The blood was hers of course.

Using the little knife, she tried to break the rope around her hand.

But due to the bleeding of her forefinger, her grip became slippery. Immediately, the knife slipped out her hand. The knife landed on the cement floor with a high pitch sound.

"I blew it," she whispered to herself. "Now Charlotte might have heard it."

Then she saw Charlotte coming toward her. "I knew it." She added.

"What was that sound?" she asked sounding annoyed as she reached her hostage.

"What sound?" Morticia asked sounding nonchalant. "I did not hear anything."

Her nemesis was about to say something when she saw something gleam in the darkness near her chair. Stooping down to get it, Morticia remembered the small drawer she opened. She was about to close it when Charlotte stood up.

"Trying to get away, eh, Morticia?" she asked as she held the blood streak knife. "I guess you ripped your skin here, huh? It's old but sharp," then she wipe the knife on her jeans and pointed it to Morticia's jaw.

"Charlotte. Do not even think to place a single scratch on my skin," she warned softly but something stirred inside Charlotte making her drop the knife from her face.

"Your hours are being counted," she said.

Instead of feeling scared, she felt anguish. But then she kept her cool. She answered her in such a soft voice. "Mine? Or is it yours?"

Charlotte laughed crazily. "Oh, really," she mocked. "Who is going to zap me? You? You cannot even move from your position!"

"Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte. Am I the only person in the world?" she asked softly driving Charlotte crazy. "I have a family who cares for me, unlike you. I know they will save me and do something to you."

Hearing the second-to-last sentence, her nemesis burned in anguish. Her eyes blazed all over. She was still holding the knife so she pointed it again to her.

"What did you say?" she demanded sounding very mad. Her face was blazing red, even her neck.

"Do not even think to put that think near my skin," she said softly. Then slowly, she smiled sweetly at her worst nemesis. Again, as she said that, Charlotte quivered inside. She immediately lowered the knife.

"What did you say?" she repeated showing a great deal of anger all over her face, especially in her eyes.

"Which part?" she replied still smiling at Charlotte. Her smile seemed to be real, which made Charlotte swallow hard.

"That part when you said you have a family," she answered becoming angrier and angrier by the second.

"Oh, you mean when I said 'I have a family who cares about me, _unlike you'?" _she repeated pointing out the "unlike you".

"Aaghhh!" her nemesis screamed in anger. She threw the knife to the floor and stomped upstairs.

Seeing the dropped knife, Morticia sighed. Then she loathed not being to be able to move things with her mind. Moving her gaze from the floor to her hand, Morticia saw that the bleeding had already stopped. But her hand is a real red mess.

She placed her hand on the small drawer for the second time. Then she felt something powdery inside small packs of plastics. Pulling one packet out, she saw that the powdery things were marijuana.

"Oh, dear," she gasped dropping the pack of plastic. "Charlotte is also a drug addict."

Sitting comfortably on the couch, Wednesday's brain is still empty from plans to save her mother.

Then suddenly, she heard something grumble. She heard it again but now, she also felt it. The grumble came from her stomach.

"Now I see why I am not able to think of plans," she murmured to herself. She stood up to go to the kitchen, but the knock on the door stopped her. Instead of going to the kitchen, she went to the front door to open it.

"Hello Wednesday!" Margaret greeted cheerfully as she come inside the house.

"Hello," she replied and moved aside to let Margaret, Cousin Itt, and What get inside.

Pugsley heard the arrival of their relatives and went downstairs to join his sister.

"Where is your mother?" Margaret asked nonchalantly, obviously not knowing about the kidnapping. She sat on the couch. "I would like to speak with her."

The question stunned Wednesday, Pugsley and Lurch who came by to clean the furniture inside the living room.

"Wednesday. Pugsley," she said sternly. "Answer my question!"

Still unable to answer Margaret, the two just stared on the floor, to their feet.

"Wednesday and Pugsley!" she yelled. "Where is –,"

Breaking the silence, Pubert stormed downstairs. "What!" he cried after seeing his cousin. He obviously temporarily forgotten about his mother held as hostage.

Seeing him, What ran to him. The two walked away blabbering about different new tortures they had discovered.

"Children," Margaret asked again more softly this time. "Where is your mother?"

"She's…" began Pugsley but his voice just fade.

"Mother is…" Wednesday started. Then she cleared her throat. "Mother is – was kidnapped by Charlotte Parr." She finished giving a sad sigh.

"Huh?" she gasped. "How? When?" she paused for a moment reconstructing herself. "Where is your father?"

"Father is outside. On the graveyard. I think." Wednesday replied.

"How did it happen?" she asked again.

"It's a very long story," she relied. "But now we are planning to save Mother. Before Charlotte can… can do anything to her."

"Well, do you already have a plan?" she worriedly asked.

"No," she replied giving a sad sigh. "Not yet."

"I guess this is not the right time to stay in here," she stood up and called her son. "What! Come along now, we are going home. We're leaving."

Wednesday, Pugsley, and Pubert watched them go out the house. Pugsley and Pubert went back upstairs leaving Wednesday alone in the living room with Lurch, who was still dusting the furniture, deep in thoughts.

Forgetting about her grumbling stomach, she went back to her position in the couch and started planning – again.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

It was already dark. Standing up from the couch, Gomez wore this big frown on his face. He was still frowning when he opened the front door. But as he reaches the living room, his frown vanished.

On the couch just in front of him, sat a very familiar and lovely structure. Its black hair was draped on one end of the couch while its feet were dangling on the other.

"Tish?" Gomez asked incredulously. He cannot believe what he was seeing. _Morticia's ba –_

His thought suddenly vanished because the "Tish" he saw moved.

"Where is Mother?" asked "Tish" who turned out to be Wednesday. "She's back?"

"Wednesday," Gomez said, surprised. "It's only you. I thought you were… I thought she came back."

"Father, it is already very dark, do you have…?" her voice faded seeing her father's contorted face.

"No…" he admitted. "I am sorry."

"Father, what do you mean, 'I am sorry'?" asked Pubert along with Pugsley as they climbed down the stairs.

"I… I cannot do it…" he relied slowly.

"What do you mean you cannot do it?" Wednesday asked softly but you can see anger was forming inside her. "What about times you tell us that when you are just both a child? When you said that the first time you saw Mother you already noticed how amazing she looked? What about your first kiss? What about your wedding? What about the times you and Mother are alone in the house? Are you just going to let it go? We are not ready to lose a mother," she finally said.

There was a long lull silence. Then she continued, "What about Pubert? He needs a mother. A father, a sister, and a brother are not enough for him. Moreover, what about you, Father? You need Mother… you need Morticia."

Just as Wednesday said her last sentence, Gomez realized that all his and Morticia's daughter had declared was true.

He nodded and turned to face the Addams family. By now, Lurch, Granny, Fester and Dementia, Wednesday and Joel, Pugsley, Pubert, and Thing were waiting for him to talk.

"I promise. By tomorrow morning, I will tell my plan to you," he announced. "By tomorrow morning, we will all know how to save Morticia." He turned to his children, the fruit of him and his beloved wife. His look meant a real promise.

Before everyone could proceed out the living room, the telephone rang. He made a swift move and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" he said cautious on who might be on the other end of the line.

"Gomez," a woman's voice replied.

He sighed and replied, "Charlotte."

Hearing the name like some evil creature, everyone stopped at their tracks and turned to face Gomez. Wednesday first looked at him. He nodded at her and she went upstairs with Pugsley, Pubert, and Joel on her heels. She sat down the chair beside the telephone and snatched it to see what might Gomez and Charlotte were talking about.

"Gomez," Charlotte said. "This is your last straw. Divorce Morticia, marry me and I will not harm her. I will bring her at your house. Alive and kicking."

Gomez did not reply right away. He seems to be considering her request.

Wednesday and the Addams beside him became nervous. _Oh, please Father do not!_ Thought Wednesday suddenly.

"I… I… I will…" he started. _No!_ Cried Wednesday.

"I know you will do it. Just for Morticia," Charlotte said smiling to herself. Morticia happen to catch some of their conversation.

_What does Charlotte mean about that? It must be Gomez calling. What does she mean by that?! _She thought wildly.

"I know you will risk your life just to save your Morticia," Charlotte happily and devilishly said.

_Gomez IS divorcing me?!_ Morticia thought beginning to feel her eyes mist up all over again.

"I will NOT," he finished making Wednesday sigh in relief. But also making Charlotte gasp in horror.

_What was that for?!_ Morticia thought again. Her cheeks were now like falls, tears were falling on it.

"What are you saying? What do you mean you will not?" Charlotte asked angrily.

"What do you think am I? Some fool? Of course, I will never divorce Morticia. She is the only person I love," Gomez said plainly.

"Well, well, well. You still have not learned your lesson. At 8 o'clock tomorrow morning, I will do my thing. Go there, fine. Do not go there, fine. But never ever think to go here along with a police escorting you," she warned. "You can say your last goodbyes tomorrow. Ta ta!"

Hearing the last word of his wife's kidnapper, he banged the receiver down and he proceeded into his office.

Charlotte also banged the telephone. She went to right next Morticia. "I guess they really do not care about you, Morticia. They are NOT going to save you," uttered Charlotte with a smirk. Then she fetched something inside her pocket.

"What are you looking for?" she asked cautiously beginning to feel nervous for the first time.

"This!" she exclaimed holding up a syringe.

"What is that syringe for?" she replied nervously eyeing her nemesis as she approached her.

"There is nothing to be terrified of," she replied looking and smiling like insane at her. She reached out for her hand. "I am just going to put you into a beauty sleep. Before you depart this world," with that note she pricked her hands with the needle of the syringe. She emptied the syringe and took it away from her finger.

The effect of the sleeping medicine was really rapid. She tried to fight off the sleepiness but she did not succeed. Soon, she was sleeping peacefully with an insane standing beside her, laughing cruelly.

Satisfied on that sight, she left Morticia sleeping very peacefully.

After Gomez left the living room, Wednesday, Joel, Pugsley, Pubert, and Thing went back downstairs.

Wednesday went to her couch and laid on it the way she and Morticia usually do when they are thinking hard. She began her planning again.

Doing nothing, Lurch and Thing dusted the furniture while Granny sat on her rocking chair and started to knit, but also to plan.

Pugsley and Joel also settled on two different chairs.

Pubert, even though he is already sleepy, went to the burrow his parents usually sit. He rested his head on one edge and started to rummage through his mind for perfect plans.

It was already ten o'clock of the night.

More than 4 hours passed. Not one of them has any idea yet.

But at the stroke of three o'clock, everyone, including Gomez, got startled because Pubert suddenly screamed. "I got it!" he cried happily.

"Pubert!" hissed Wednesday, Granny, and Pugsley. "Hush!"

"Oh, I cannot!" he replied smiling widely, his face glowing. "Not that now I know how to save Mother!"

That response surprised everyone and gathered around him.

"It is so simple! I started to –," he started.

"Pubert, skip the intro. Just explain your plan," interrupted Pugsley.

"Okay," he replied, rather reluctantly, obvious that he want to continue his tale. But then he remembered his idea and glowed again. "So all we need are four swords, two arbalests, about two knives and a long thick rope.

"The swords will be held by Father, Wednesday, Pugsley and me. Uncle Fester and Dementia will use each arbalest since they use it in hunting. Mama and Thing will hold each knife to free Mother and to help us out. The rope is for Charlotte."

"Charlotte? What do you mean Charlotte?" Pugsley asked skeptically.

"Charlotte of course should be tied so that she cannot move," he explained patiently. Pugsley nodded in agreement. "We are going to use the rope to tie her." He paused and then continued. "Joel and Lurch will drive all of us to Charlotte's hideout. But Joel and Lurch will stop few meters away from the house. Joel will phone the police and mental hospital later when someone or I throw something white from the house. That will be my signal for you meaning it is now safe."

He paused again to give a significant look around his family. Everyone's eyes were glowing. Even Wednesday's. Gomez on the other hand stood there admiring his son's magnificent idea.

_Thank you Pubert, with you we will surely save your mother. My Morticia, _he thought silently. He nodded at him to continue.

"Now this for the real scene…"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Now, does everyone have everything?" Gomez asked taking in charge. "Swords?" he asked holding up his.

"Yes, Father," Wednesday, Pugsley, and Pubert replied casting each other some relieved glances, glad that Gomez is now fighting again.

"Arbalests?" he continued.

"With arrows," Dementia replied for both her and Fester. Before he could go on checking other things, Granny hurriedly announced, "Knives and rope."

"We are all set. Let's go." He announced going inside the car with Lurch behind the wheels. Thing, Dementia, and Fester entered the car also. Granny, Wednesday, Pugsley, and Pubert went inside Joel's car.

Parking approximately one hundred meters from Charlotte's hideout, everyone but Joel and Lurch went out the car.

They approached the said house quietly with Wednesday on the lead and Gomez on the end of the line. They arranged these positions so that right after they entered the house and Charlotte saw them, she will get busy with the first ones and Gomez will have the chance to escape Morticia. After that, he will return to the house and help the others get rid of Charlotte.

But none of their plans happened the way it should be.

As they enter the house, the lights immediately came on. Just about three meters in front of them stood the one and only, Charlotte Parr. She was holding two pistols.

"You must be the Addams family," she mussed.

Granny smiled smugly at her and replied, "The one and only."

"Release my – our mother, or else," Wednesday said slashing one of Charlotte's hand with an "A".

"Ha! You are testing me!" she cried watching her hands bleed. "You will never win. I have a gun!"

"Release. Our. Mother," Pugsley repeated, adding another wound on Charlotte's hand.

She got pissed. She was about to shot her gun at Pugsley when Dementia blew her gun off with an arrow.

"You really are testing me, huh? Then now, it's my turn!" with a fast flick of a hand, she sent everyone, except for Thing, who kept low, flying around the room.

"She got powers," said Wednesday as she tried to stand up with the help of Pugsley who was also struggling to stand up. But after they were upright, Charlotte sent them flying again.

Thing, on the other hand, saw a part of the floor open. With quick checking, he realized that the open fragment was really a secret trap door. He signaled Granny over as Gomez tried to speak with Charlotte calmly.

"Charlotte, release Morticia," Gomez said. "I beg you."

"No," replied Charlotte holding out her other pistol. "Never! Not if I am not married to you."

Fester saw the chance to make Charlotte armless and using his remaining strength grabbed the arbalest beside him and shot the gun she was holding which flew out of her grasp. This surprised her and sent Fester flying again. Then, she saw Granny going down the plank of wood which she carelessly left open. She got even madder and flicked her away from the plank not noticing Thing was already inside.

While her back was away from Gomez, he slid swiftly behind the secret door following Thing.

As Granny was flying, Wednesday caught the knife from her grandmother and threw it to Charlotte. The knife missed Charlotte's body but not her hair. She turned around and saw Wednesday and sent her with a satisfying final flick away, together with Pugsley and Pubert.

That was the last thing they all want. Out of strength Dementia, Fester, Wednesday, Pugsley, Pubert, and Granny were unable to stand, nor move.

Looking around her, Charlotte saw all the Addamses weak. Then suddenly, she noted that someone was missing. She recalled everyone and finally realized that Gomez was the one missing.

Realizing her carelessness of leaving the trap door open, she went down as well collecting her pistol on her way.

Reaching the bottom of the underground room, she saw Gomez and sent him flying.


	14. Chapter 14

The great noise woke Morticia up. Right away, her instincts told her that it was her family.

She tried to wiggle out of her bonds but she just really cannot. Minutes later, Thing arrived.

"Thing!" she said gratefully. She watched Thing cut the ropes expertly on her feet and hands with a knife without even getting near her skin.

"Thing, where is –?" she started but however never finished it. Just the sight of her husband flying down the hall answered her unfinished question. She started to wonder how he came that way and then, she saw the answer unexpectedly: it was Charlotte.

_I never knew – how did she – she has powers?! _She thought wildly. She quickly looked around the place and remembered the knife her nemesis had left earlier. She picked it up and went behind her.

Morticia was facing Charlotte's back so she goes unnoticed. But never unnoticed by her husband. He brightened at the sight of her.

Holding the knife like dart, she threw it to Gomez who caught it with his teeth. Of course, that thing surprised Charlotte even more. She turned around and saw Morticia behind her.

"How…?" then she again flicked her hand and sent Morticia flying.

That was enough torture for him. The sight of her wife being thrown away made him boiling mad. Using the knife his wife had thrown him, he threw it directly to Charlotte's bare hand. Instantly, her hand began to bleed.

"What the!" she cried in wrath and in pain. Since her hand was stabbed by the knife and the other holds a pistol, it was clearly seen that she cannot flick Morticia nor Gomez away.

"You are making it hard for all of us, Gomez," said Charlotte pointing the gun to Gomez. "It is not hard to do; it is just a simple divorce. Just divorce her and marry me. That's all! Why can't you do it?"

"You perfectly know why," he paused for a moment to think. "I can't, and I won't do that," he replied. "There is only one person that I want to live with. And that is Morticia. Morticia Frump Addams."

"Don't make me kill you, Gomez,"

"If you do love me, you will never kill me,"

"DIVORCE HER!"

"You will let me do what I want to if you really love me,"

"Say that you love me,"

"No," he said. Then he saw a glimpse of his wife struggling to stand. "Tish."

"SAY IT!"

"Morticia…"

_"SAY IT!"_

"NO!"

BANG!

Somewhere out of the blue, Fester, Dementia, Joel, Wednesday, Pugsley, Pubert, Thing, and Granny arrived before the shot. And they all saw Charlotte shot the gun. Immediately, Joel and Thing tied her.

The bullet approached Gomez. Morticia never moved quickly in her life except now. She tried to push Gomez out of the bullet's way. But unfortunately, the bullet reached her back before they could go any further. Morticia gasped as she began to fall. Gomez reached out and caught her waist midway from her fall. She flung her arms around him.

"Gomez," she managed to gasp out.

"Tish,"

Out of disbelief, Wednesday's eyes widened at the same time Pubert cried, "Mother!"

They pushed their way towards their parents.

"You did not divorce me," Morticia said faintly but there was a hint of happiness in her voice. She smiled at him weakly.

"I will never, Darling. Never. I love you so much," he said holding her ravishing face gently.

"And I you," she said giving a great effort. "Remember when… when you… when you f- first held –"

"Hush, my Love. I will never forget that moment. That was the time when I proposed. I will never forget any moment when I am with you."

"Even if… the bu- bullet got my… my hea-rt, it wi… will never stop b- beating f- fo- r you,"

"Tish, don't say that. Never say that," he murmured tearfully.

She ignored him and turned ever so slightly to her youngest son. Her little child.

"Pup,"

"Mother?" Pubert said as tears ran down his cheeks. "Mother, I promise I will be terrible as ever. I –"

She chuckled softly then winced in pain.

"You are growing… so much… l- like your f- father, my loving… hus- band. Your… future b- bride w- will be v- very lucky.

"Pugsley, m- make m- me pro- ud. Foll- ow you- r Uncle Fe- Fester's foot… steps;

"And Wed- nesday,"

"Mother, please. Don't. You can't."

"I c- can't. Wednesday, pro- mise me… that yo- u will take… care o- of your bro- thers even if… there… Joel,

"Gomez,"

"Tish, don't say anything," he begged. Slowly, his eyes let a tear out. Then another followed. Soon, his eyes were like river.

She touched his face. The pain was very unbearable. She can't help it anymore.

"I… lo- ove… y- you." And in a flash, her hand dropped and her eyes closed.

"N- no… nooooooo!" Wednesday cried. She felt very fragile and started to fall down. Joel caught her and held her tight.

Pugsley, on the other hand, just stood there, looking lost. His mouth was hanging open. He was breathing very heavily.

"Mother! Mother!" wailed Pubert. Granny grabbed him and held him while her own tears slide down her face.

Fester turned to Charlotte who was sitting on the floor looking bewildered.

"You… you…" he started to stammer but cannot continue.

"Morticia," Gomez called softly in her ear. He felt her pulse, listened to her breathing but there was none. He embraced her tightly. His eyes gave tremendous drops of tears. "Why? WHY?! Why did you leave me?"

Hugging Wednesday tightly, Joel, gazed at the family before his eyes. He gazed at the motionless body of Morticia.

_The Addams family will never be the same again,_ he thought. Then his eyes started to moist, too.

"My Love," Gomez said. Slowly, tears form his eyes slid down her body right into the wound. Very slowly, the wound began to heal itself miraculously. She stirred slightly. And the first person to see it was Joel.

At first, he did not believe his eyes. Then she stirred again. Now, Gomez felt it. He looked at her then at Joel whom he saw watching them. He nodded slightly.

"Wednesday, Wednesday, your mother is –" he started but she stopped him.

"I know! I saw it myself!" she said bawling hard on his shoulder.

"Listen to me, Wednesday. Look at me," he said cupping her face in his hands and making her look at him. "Your mother is alive. Mrs. Addams is alive."

Everyone heard it. Even Charlotte.

"Are you nuts? She can't be alive!" she said. "She is dead! How can she be alive? One can be alive after a death only in fairytales! Are you insane?!"

"You are wrong!" Joel retorted. "I can prove it to you. Just look at Mrs. Addams."

Charlotte did look and surprised herself. Morticia Addams really _is_ alive. She was on Gomez's arms, sleeping peacefully. She was breathing regularly.

"Mother?" Wednesday whispered as she wiped off her tears. Then she walked cautiously towards her parents. "Father is she –?"

Gomez nodded. "My Lady is alive."

Moments later, Morticia regained her consciousness and memory completely. She opened her eyes and saw herself being carried by Gomez.

"Gomez," Morticia whispered darkly inside her husband's ear. "Put me down."

Just hearing her voice inside his ears made him smile. Very slowly, he put his wife down.

"Tish," he said with a satisfying tone in his voice. He held her hips and leaned closer to her. "Cara Mia."

"Mosovauge," she hissed. She leaned closer to him and closed her eyes.

They kissed very passionately. But Morticia tried to pull away when Gomez tried to deepen their deep kiss, except for the fact that he pulled her closer and held her tighter. Having no choice, Morticia just responded back on Gomez's kiss. As passionately as her husband's kiss.

"Tish," he murmured several minutes later.

"Yes, Darling?" she replied looking intently at his eyes.

"How did you…?" he started but he was interrupted by Morticia's index finger on his lips.

"Hush… your passionate love healed me. And your passionate love will keep me alive forever," she said poisonously as she could get. She began to drop her finger from his lips but he stopped her. He held it and began to kiss her slender hand. Finishing her hand, he moved to her shoulder then to her pale neck.

"Later, Gomez," she hissed mysteriously before he could get any higher or lower. Still, he cannot contain himself and held her hips snaking up her waist. Again, when he was about to go any higher, she slapped his hands gently.

"Gomez, Darling. Patience is obviously not your middle name. Wait until later," she said softly. Still, his hands linger on her unbelievably tiny waist. "Don't even think of raising your hand." Morticia whispered darkly. "Later, and I mean it."

Morticia never lies. And her promise contented Gomez and he managed to control himself. Finally, he dropped his hand fro her waist and held her hand.

Before long, Gomez noted the red mess staining Morticia's perfect pristine hand.

"Tish, what happened to your hand? It is all red."

"Oh… that…" she chuckled slightly. "I accidentally cut it earlier. Nothing to worry about, Darling." Finally, she got a good look around the dark alley. She noted that she and Gomez and Charlotte were the only one left. She looked intently at Charlotte and noticed her watching her and Gomez as if waiting for something. From far away, she sensed sirens wailing.

She started to walk towards her. He tried to stop her by holding her hand tightly but she shook it free. Finally, he followed her while spreading his arms around him, in the thought that Charlotte might still hurt her again.

"You will never ever win Gomez, Charlotte. Because Gomez Alonzo Addams only belongs to Morticia Frump Addams," she said softly.

Then police sirens, together with ambulance siren filled their ears. Not long after that, three uniformed policemen and four paramedics together with Wednesday came down to them.

"Where is the kidnapper?" the policeman blared to Wednesday.

"She is over there. Near my parents," she replied softly as Gomez also said, "She is right here."

Right after she heard the conversation, her eyes began to widen as big as saucers.

"What the hell is happening?" she screamed. "Hey! What are you doing to ME?! HEY! LET GO OF ME! AUGHH! Help! Demons! Demons are around me! Au –" then one of the paramedics injected a syringe of tranquilizer making Charlotte quiet and she stopped squirming.

Since she was now quiet and still, it was dreadfully easy for the policemen to put handcuffs on her hand and the paramedics carried her away.

The policemen saluted Gomez and Morticia then they also scooted away.

Gomez guided Morticia, since she refuses to be carried, out the house.

Every single Addamses, including Joel, watched as the ambulance and patrol cars carrying Charlotte went out of sight. Then they saw Morticia and Gomez coming out the house. It made them all realized that they really did rescue Morticia.

_The Addamses will be fine,_ thought Joel.

The time was 6:30 and the sun was now beginning to rise.

Very slowly, Morticia, being weak and tired out of sleepless nights, began to collapse. Thanks to one of Gomez's swift moves, she landed safely on his strong arms.

"Well…" started Fester while putting an arm around Dementia. "I think it is time for all of us to go home."

Then the two of them started to walk away. At the same time, Granny, Pubert, Pugsley, Wednesday, Granny, and Thing went inside the car of Joel with Joel behind the wheel.

"What…?" Gomez started as Lurch went to their car and opened the door for Gomez who is still carrying his wife. "Fest! Where are you…?" As for an answer, Fester waved his hand, go on. He turned to his wife, "I guess it is just you and me, Beautiful."

"I know," she replied slyly while smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Lurch was driving slowly to soothe Morticia but she still cannot sleep. She leaned on Gomez's shoulder for comfort.

"Are you alright, my Dearest?" he questioned softly.

"Of course, I am," she replied feeling a little offended by his question. "When am I aren't?"

"That is true," he replied. Then he smiled at her.

She returned it but she was puzzled, she does not often see. She saw it a few times before, and the reason was always a surprise. Not long after that, she figured out why.

"Lurch, go to the bistro, will you? See if it is already open."

She looked at him with this innocent yet puzzled face. "Gomez… why?"

"We- ell, I just had the thought of continuing our interrupted night even if it is already dawn," he answered cleverly. He looked at her for a moment and studied her since a worry is starting to form inside her head. "Do not worry about Pubert, Tish. Wednesday will surely take care of him even if we do not tell her to. She learned the word 'love' especially towards her little brother since… since… well… you know."

"If you insist," she replied teasingly though she really loves the idea.

"Of course you do," he replied leaning closer to her for a kiss.

However, she put her finger against his lips to stop him while her eyebrows were arched way up.

"You are not bored are you?"

"Tish, my darling wife. Being with you is never boring."

Still, she stared at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I am,"

"Well then, it is obvious, Darling," she chuckled. "You shouldn't lie to me, you know."

"I am sorry, Darling,"

"Lurch, never mind the Bistro. Would you mind driving directly to the house?"

"I won't," the Butler grumbled. And he sped towards their home.

Smiling contently, Gomez grabbed Morticia by the waist and pulled her closer.

"Wednesday," called Pubert as he tugged his sister's dress.

"Yes, Pubert?" she replied.

"Do I have to sleep now?" he asked.

"Of course not," she replied. She paused for a moment. She frowned for a minute.

"Wednesday? Are you alright?" Joel asked concerned.

"Oh… sorry. I just had a thought. There is nothing to worry about. But… will someone correct me if I am wrong? If I am not mistaken, today is Mother's and Father's anniversary, am I right?"

Everyone thought for a moment.

"You are absolutely right, Wednesday," Granny finally said.

"I agree," Fester added.

"Well…" Joel said wondering out loud. Everyone turned to look at him expecting something. "Well, if it really is their anniversary, we might as well have a toast."

"But, Mother and Father are not here yet," countered Pugsley, who had been sitting by the window waiting for them to arrive.

"I don't think a surprise would hurt," suggested Pubert.

"Surprise?" asked Wednesday as her mind whirred for the idea. "It is a good idea, indeed. Very good, Pubert. Uncle Fester?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Does Father like surprises?"

"Why, yes. Especially very good ones."

"Mhmmm. But, does Mother like surprises, Mama?"

"Of course. She does like surprises. Especially if it includes something about your father," replied Granny.

Wednesday almost smiled with delight but she did it discreetly. "Thank you for the information." She turned to her family. "Well, we are all set. We are definitely doing to surprised Mother and Father."

"If we really are going to, we better get started," Joel replied. Immediately, Pugsley took hold of the phone and he started dialing the numbers of his relatives.

Having no thought about what is going to happen once they got home; Morticia snuggled closer to Gomez as he pulled her closer with a satisfying inhale of his expensive cigar. She smiled up at him and for he could not resist, pulled her chin up and kissed her lips as Lurch sped through the moonlit street.


End file.
